This invention relates to measurement of particle and shock velocities in a geological-type medium, and particularly to providing a new measuremcnt system utilizing micro-waves.
Heretofore, the Doppler cable system has been one of the principal methods of monitoring particle and shock waves emanating from a large scale disturbance or explosion. However, this system has several drawbacks, such as the inability to obtain close-in measurements without special isolation of its transmission line, and the inability to accurately determine the exact shock front position.
Another type of monitoring system used has been the switch-type system in which multiple gauges obtain shock front values. But with this type of system, arrival time data and requirements for individual cables and recorders present substantial drawbacks. Further, accurate location of the system components is required for shock front monitoring tasks. In addition, the system presents problems with respect to correlation of close-in data readings because of small timing errors. For verification of results in this particular field, it is also very desirable to use several types of testing apparatus, each of which makes use of a different physical principle. This invention provides measuring apparatus based on a different principle than those used heretofore, and which has greater sensitivity than the previously-used measuring systems.